Dragon Chests
Dragon Chests can be harvested or spawned from many objects present in the Dragon world. They can also be found under Evil Fog, or offered as a reward for certain levels. In camp, they are locked and need to be opened with gems. Depending on the object they were harvested from, they can look different and contain different objects. They follow the following merge chain: # Dragon Egg Chest # Radiant Egg Chest # Dragon Nest Vault # HUGE Nest Vault Super and mega nest vaults can also be obtained but they aren't part of a merge chain. Merging Dragon Chests Rarity The rarity of chests increases when merging dragon egg chests and when merging dragon nest vaults. So merging three uncommon Dragon Egg Chests will produce a rare Radiant Egg Chest, merging three rare Radiant Egg Chests will produce a rare Dragon Nest Vault and merging three rare Dragon Nest Vaults will produce an epic Dragon Nest Vault. The current belief is that the type (and therefore contents and price) of merged chests depends on the chest that you dragged and dropped when merging, so you can exploit this if you don't have enough chests of the right type (but this is irrelevant if you're after eggs because you don't want to merge in the first place - see below). Chest Visuals As of an update chests can now have one of 4 visuals. Only chests with the same appearance can be merged but their type and contents can vary. Chests - General Type of Egg Chests (Cost in Gems) *This list may be incomplete* Chests have different types based on their contents (they are generally reffered to by their egg/nest type), which is determined by where they were harvested from. Wooden Chests Stone Chests Purple Padded Chests Red Padded Chests Unknown Tribal DragonsCrimson Dragon EggCrimson Dragon Nest Maximizing Value *WARNING - MATH* If math isn't your thing skip to the end (Conclusion) to see the most efficient/recommended way to open chests. Contents of Chests Dragon eggs are the main reason for opening chests, and chests that have been merged contain a higher no. of eggs. Dragon Egg Chests contain 1-2 eggs, Gradient Egg Chests contain 4 eggs, Dragon Nest Vaults contain 1 nest (equivalent to 3-7 eggs) and Huge Nest Vaults contain 3 nests (equivalent to 9-21 eggs). In order to maximize the number of eggs you end up with you have to take into account the trade-off between the number of chests used to merge, the no. eggs contained within different levels of chests and luck (when the possible number of eggs are within a range). The graph to the left shows the relative number of eggs contained within different chests, taking into account the number of eggs contained in an equivalent amount of merged/un-merged chests. as you can see it is more worthwhile to open egg chests than to merge them and open the vaults. However you also have to consider the relative cost of the chests. Cost of Eggs Chests are split into 6 price bands If you take into account the equivalent number of Dragon egg chests you can compare the relative cost of the eggs contained in the different chests. As you can see in the graph to the left, dragon egg chests are the most cost effective. You do, however, have to consider that many of the dragon eggs contained in chests are available from the store for coins. These include: * Crimson Dragons * Gargoyle Dragons * Golem Dragons * Grass Dragons * Green Dragons * Rock Dragons * Roc Dragons * Sharp Dragons * Spotted Dragons * Toadstool Dragons * Nature Dragons *Sun dragons can also be bought but not for coins Considering that gems are a much more difficult currency to obtain than coins and are also a paid currency, dragon chests are not the best way to obtain these dragons. Conclusion It is recommended to only keep/open chests containing the following dragon types: * Midas Duck - chests obtained from golden apples * Life Dragons- chests obtained from life flowers or life trees * Pegasus - Unknown * Butterfly Dragons - chests obtained from prism flowers * Tribal Dragons - chests obtained from topsoil (not hills) * Wise Dragon - chests obtained from amber or glowing dragon trees * Moon Dragons - chests obtained from dragon trees * Cosmos Dragons - chests obtained from fallen star of the ages *Note* Cosmos dragons can also be obtained from repeating levels if you prefer not to use gems As well as chests containing mystery eggs (ruby or sapphire variety - not tanzanite) obtained from dragon trees or, alternatively, in Super or Mega Nest Vaults. Midas ducks chests are the only red padded chest in price band 4, cosmos dragons chests are the only purple padded chest in price band 2, tribal dragon chests are the only stone chests in price band 3 and dragon tree chests are the only wooden chests in price band 5 (*Disclaimer* this is according to the information on the rest of this page which is incomplete), however for the other chest types you will need to manually watch what source it comes from and separate it. Where possible open only Egg Chests, preferably Dragon Egg Chests. Doing this will maximize the value you recieve for spending gems to open chest. Note: If your goal is to obtain mi-high level items rather than eggs then i suggest picking your source and merging chests from it into the highest possible level and then opening that. Notes * In general: Dragon Egg Chest contains 1 dragon egg of the designated type, Radiant Egg Chest contains up to 4 dragon eggs of the designated type, Dragon Nest Vault contains 1 dragon egg nest of the designated type, HUGE Nest Vault contains 3 dragon egg nests of the designated type. * The different incidental objects increase in value as the chests increase in size. * The same types of locked dragon chests can be merged together, even if they are from different sources. When this happens, the chest/vault that was used to merge will be the type of the new chest/vault Tips * There are some Dragons which can only be gotten via Dragon Chests, such as Midas Ducks, Life Dragons, Pegasus, or additionally via creating Wonders like Butterfly Dragons, Tribal Dragons, Wise Dragons. It is recommended to unlock the 60-gem Dragon Nest Vaults (merging 12-gem Dragon Egg Chests) because they contain eggs from these Dragon Types. * Cosmos Dragons can be gotten via beating any Level repeatedly, but its eggs can also be obtained via opening Dragon Chests specifically from merging Fallen Star of the Ages. The Dragon Egg Chest and Dragon Nest Vault cost 11/55-gems respectively, and look identical to other Dragon Chests, therefore it is recommended to separate them from other Dragon Chests to not mix them up. * Dragon Egg Chests/Nest Vaults obtained in Levels are unlocked automatically and can be merged to create an unlocked Dragon Nest Vault. It is thus possible to complete certain Merge Chains easily in Levels as the chests essentially provides high level objects for free. * In Version 2.9.0 it changed how the Dragon Chests system work and the Dragon Chests visuals. Category:Objects Category:Dragon Egg Chests